xe2x80x98Tetonxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding-program which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a anemone type flower, a 7 week response and a compact plant height. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant. xe2x80x98Tetonxe2x80x99 is a seedling from a cross in a breeding program maintained under the control of inventor. The female parent is # 90.0933-unpatented-, an unnamed seedling not available to inventor for description. The male parent is unknown, being a mixed population of a group of male parents. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland in May 1995. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Tetonxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in August 1995 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing small sized blooms with yellow ray-florets.